Neofascismo
Neofascismo è il termine con cui si definisce l'insieme di quei movimenti politici che, dopo la seconda guerra mondiale, si sono auto-definiti, in maniera alquanto strumentale, eredi dei movimenti fascisti, acquisendo dopo la fine del conflitto una certa visibilitàRenzo De Felice, Intervista sul fascismo, Editori Laterza, pag. 97. De Felice afferma che questi gruppi in piena “guerra fredda” assorbirono e presero il posto del fascismo, favoriti in ciò dalla strategia geo-politica dell'Alleanza Atlantica che in tali gruppi vedeva un argine efficace all'espansione comunista. Questi gruppi si possono ispirare a tradizionalisti come Julius Evola, a politici come Codreanu, fascismo italiano ma anche al Nazionalsocialismo vero e proprio.Renzo De Felice, Intervista sul fascismo, Editori Laterza, pagg. 98-106. Testualmente: "Se guardiamo agli esponenti del radicalismo di destra dobbiamo chiederci: quali sono i loro maestri ideali? Quali i modelli a cui si rifanno? Si rifanno a Mussolini? Molto vagamente: si rifanno a Mussolini come si rifanno a Garibaldi. Sarà una battuta di spirito, ma è così: tutti gli italiani si rifanno a Garibaldi. E tutti quelli che sono contrari a un certo sistema democratico, si rifanno a Mussolini. Me è un fatto del tutto esterno. E non si rifanno nemmeno all'esperienza fascista italiana, perché è una esperienza sostanzialmente fallimentare, non solo per la guerra perduta, ma anche per l'incapacità che il fascismo italiano ha dimostrato di creare uno stato fascista vero. I maestri a cui si rifanno sono altri: sono Evola, Codreanu e i nazisti veri e propri (...)" Storia Il neofascismo in Italia prese vita nei primi mesi dopo la fine della Seconda guerra mondiale, in conseguenza principalmente dell'attivarsi dei reduci della Repubblica Sociale Italiana (RSI). Nel 1946 molti gruppi agivano al di fuori dei partiti, come i Fasci di Azione Rivoluzionaria ed il Partito Democratico Fascista, che conducevano azioni al di fuori della legalità. Altri reduci decisero viceversa di organizzarsi in una struttura partitica, per operare attraverso le istituzioni e le libere elezioni della Repubblica Italiana: essi dettero luogo alla fondazione del Movimento Sociale Italiano (MSI), che si definì subito post-fascista facendo suo il motto: "Non rinnegare, non restaurare". Altri reduci paradossalmente passarono tra le file del Partito Comunista Italiano (PCI), ritenendo di non poter aderire ad un partito quale l'MSI, schierato con i capitalisti che avevano combattuto ed affossato il fascismo. Il portavoce di questi "fascisti rossi" fu Stanis Ruinas, tramite il suo giornale Pensiero Nazionale. Nel 1954Da Rivolta contro il mondo moderno a Gli uomini e le rovine. Julius Evola 1934-1951, articolo di Alberto Lombardo (1 gennaio 2000) in centrostudilaruna.it - vedi nota 42. si consuma una rottura nell'MSI: il gruppo guidato da Pino Rauti, che si ispira alle idee di Julius Evola, ormai in rotta con la segreteria del partito, fonda il Centro Studi Ordine Nuovo (ON), apparato di analisi ed approfondimento. Nel 1960Il filo nero, articolo di Mario Coglitore, da intermarx.com. un'ulteriore scissione produrrà il secondo importante gruppo della destra radicale degli anni sessanta: Avanguardia Nazionale (AN), con a capo Stefano Delle Chiaie. ON e AN, pur mantenendo rapporti con singoli dirigenti dell'MSI, conducono una politica autonoma dall'ex partito di riferimento, che fino al 1960 è impegnato a sostenere governi democristiani e dopo a cercare di contrastare il centro-sinistra. Successivamente inizia il periodo della strategia della tensione. Il primo episodio è la strage di piazza Fontana, il 12 dicembre 1969, che è a tutt'oggi privo di colpevoli accertati, ma per cui si è negli anni sospettato ed indagato fra militanti sia anarchici che neofascisti; successivamente si ebbe la lunga stagione stragista degli anni di piombo, per i quali delitti vennero sospettati ed indagati ripetutamente, assieme ad anarchici e comunisti di area extraparlamentare, vari esponenti e movimenti neofascisti, negli anni successivi mai condannati definitivamente. Nel 1969 una parte di ON rientrò nel MSI, mentre Avanguardia Nazionale di Delle Chiaie, a quell'epoca latitante, si sciolse. Sempre nel 1969 Pino Rauti e altri dirigenti rientrano nel MSI, mentre gli ordinovisti contrari al rientro danno vita al movimento politico Ordine Nuovo, guidato da Clemente Graziani. Il 21 novembre 1973 viene decretato lo scioglimento dell'organizzazione e trenta membri vengono condannati per ricostituzione del Partito Nazionale Fascista. Tre anni dopo viene decretato, con le stesse motivazioni, anche lo scioglimento di Avanguardia Nazionale. Attorno alla metà degli anni settanta crescono associazioni e movimenti, soprattutto giovanili, come Terza Posizione, Lotta di Popolo e Costruiamo l'azione, impegnati nella lotta per la giustizia sociale ed estranei sia alle competizioni elettorali che al terrorismo nero che, da parte sua, contemporaneamente si sviluppa con formazioni terroristiche e clandestine come i Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari. Il 2 agosto 1980 avviene l'unica strage di matrice neofascista confermata in sede giudiziaria, quella di Bologna, per cui vennero condannati all'ergastolo, quali esecutori dell'attentato, i NAR Valerio Fioravanti, Francesca Mambro e Luigi Ciavardini. Il 25 luglio 1991 fa la sua comparsa un nuovo soggetto politico profondamente mussoliniano: il Movimento Fascismo e Libertà (MFL), fondato dal giornalista e senatore Giorgio Pisanò. Nel 1993 viene varato il decreto Mancino, che mette fuorilegge per razzismo Movimento Politico, Base Autonoma, Azione Skinhead e L'Uomo Libero. Nello stesso anno Meridiano Zero si scioglie volontariamente. Nel 1995, con la svolta di Fiuggi, si scioglie l'MSI, dando luogo ad Alleanza Nazionale ed al Movimento Sociale Fiamma Tricolore. Del 1998 è la fondazione di Forza Nuova.Per tutta la sezione sono indicativi (tra gli altri): Nicola Rao, La Fiamma e la Celtica, Sperling & Kupfer, Roma, 2006 e Ugo Maria Tassinari, Naufraghi. Da Mussolini alla Mussolini: 60 anni di storia della destra radicale, Immaginapoli, 2007. Nel 2001 il MFL fondato dallo scomparso Giorgio Pisanò (17 ottobre 1997), ha subito la scissione con alcuni dirigenti che lo stesso anno fondano Nuovo Ordine Nazionale. Nel 2009 il MFL ha cambiato denominazione in Movimento Fascismo e Libertà - Partito Socialista Nazionale (MFL-PSN), assumendo la posizione più socialista dell'originario fascismo rivoluzionario e della Repubblica Sociale Italiana, dissociandosi dalla collocazione di destra assunta da tutte le altre correnti neofasciste e della cosiddetta Area. Ideologia del neofascismo Critica al sistema democratico Nel 1931 Mussolini esplicitò il proprio rifiuto della democrazia, definendo la disuguaglianza come «feconda e benefica» e in "Dottrina del Fascismo" scrisse che «regimi democratici possono essere definiti quelli nei quali, di tanto in tanto, si dà al popolo l'illusione di essere sovrano, mentre la vera effettiva sovranità sta in altre forze talora irresponsabili e segrete».187 Il Neofascismo (come il fascismo) sostiene che le "autoproclamatesi" democrazie siano in realtà effettivamente regimi "plutocratici", sorta di dittature massoniche basate sulla manipolazione della volontà popolare. I cittadini non hanno né la conoscenza né i nobili motivi necessari per prendere decisioni coerenti e giuste per il bene comune; Platone definì la democrazia “una piacevolissima forma di governo, piena di varietà e di disordine, che dispensa una sorta d’eguaglianza agli eguali come agli ineguali”. Economia partendo da una diversa impostazione del sistema economico, attraverso la netta opposizione tanto al capitalismo quanto al comunismo e la ricerca di una Terza via. Sulla base di questo punto di partenza aspira ad un sistema comunitaristico identitario fondato su concetti di solidarietà di stirpe e su un ideale pauperistico tendente a creare l'"uomo nuovo". A questo scopo sostiene come propri i cardini economici ideati dal fascismo: * Socializzazione * Corporativismo * Fiscalità monetaria considerandoli gli unici capaci di creare una società gerarchizzata meritocraticamente ma equa e solidaristica, eliminando da un lato le consuetudini antropologiche che provocano lo sfruttamento dell'uomo sull'uomo, e dall'altro i conseguenti problemi di ordine sociale strumentalizzati dai partiti politici per scopi di potere. Identità I neofascisti si ritengono differenzialisti: esso sostiene l'esistenza e la diversità di diverse razze appartenenti alla specie umana, ritenendo che non tutti gli esseri umani siano uguali, ma che abbiano però diritto alla stessa dignità, rifiutando la superiorità della propria razza sulle altre a differenza di movimenti skinhead o white power di destra. Essi identificano in un'unità di stirpe una comunità nella quale riconoscersi ed appartenere in nome della solidarietà reciproca. Nella diversità delle razze e nei conflitti tra nazioni essi intravedono il darwinismo sociale, caratteristica insita nell'uomo.Gabriele Adinolfi, Quel domani che ci appartenne, Barbarossa editore, Milano, 2005. Nell'antisemitismo essi non vedono pregiudizi razziali, ma differenza culturale sociologica e socioeconomica. Ovvero non biasima gli ebrei in quanto tali, ma una società culturalmente diversa dai propri ideali. Lotta alla droga I neofascisti sono contrari alle droghe in quanto l'economia che esse mettono in moto sarebbe la "droga" del liberalcapitalismo: un prodotto fittizio che lo sosterebbe, alimentando un PIL falsato. Uno stratagemma, attuato a partire dal 1967 con l'Operazione Chaos, ideato negli anni nei quali il capitalismo sembrava cedere di fronte al comunismo, volto anche alla conservazione delle coltivazioni di oppio del Laos tramite il controllo del Vietnam. I neofascisti ritengono ipocriti coloro che si dichiarano contrari al capitalismo, favorendone invece personalmente la sopravvivenza diventando consumatore di droga e partecipando direttamente al suo sostentamento. Inoltre sostengono che la droga porti allo sviluppo di una criminalità organizzata di tipo mafioso con conseguenti vittime; ad una gioventù intontita; morti per overdose; famiglie distrutte; carceri affollate. Revisionismo I neofascisti criticano la storiografia ufficiale, ma sostengono di indagare per scoprire la verità tramite il revisionismo riguardo alla seconda guerra mondiale ed ai campi di concentramento, ponendo l'accento sui crimini di guerra Alleati e partigiani. Apologia del fascismo La XII disposizione transitoria della Costituzione Italiana vieta la riorganizzazione, sotto qualsiasi forma, del disciolto partito fascista e, in deroga all'articolo 48, stabilisce con legge, per non oltre un quinquennio dall'entrata in vigore della Costituzione italiana, limitazioni temporanee al diritto di voto e all'eleggibilità per i capi responsabili del regime fascista. In base a questa disposizione, l'apologia del fascismo costituisce reato in quanto promuove la riorganizzazione del movimento fascista e denigra i valori di base della Costituzione italiana. L'apologia del fascismo è in Italia un reato, come sancito dalla Legge Mancino 20 giugno 1952, n. 645 “Norme di attuazione della XII disposizione transitoria e finale (comma primo) della Costituzione” che all'art. 1 recita: "si ha riorganizzazione del disciolto partito fascista quando una associazione, un movimento o comunque un gruppo di persone non inferiore a cinque persegue finalità antidemocratiche proprie del partito fascista, esaltando, minacciando o usando la violenza quale metodo di lotta politica o propugnando la soppressione delle libertà garantite dalla Costituzione o denigrando la democrazia, le sue istituzioni e i valori della Resistenza, o svolgendo propaganda razzista, ovvero rivolge la sua attività alla esaltazione di esponenti, principi, fatti e metodi propri del predetto partito o compie manifestazioni esteriori di carattere fascista". Mentre l'art. 4: "Chiunque fa propaganda per la costituzione di una associazione, di un movimento o di un gruppo avente le caratteristiche e perseguente le finalità indicate nell'articolo 1 è punito ...". Il neofascismo come antitesi del fascismo come il neofascismo, sia nella sua ideologia che nella sua prassi, abbia finito per accantonare progressivamente la dottrina fascista limitandosi ad una caricatura estetica e banalizzata del passato regime immettendovi elementi tratti dal tradizionalismo nordico (come l'uso simbolico della croce celtica) e dalle teorizzazioni di Julius Evola Giuseppe Parlato, Fascismo, Nazionalsocialismo, Tradizione, in in Julius Evola, Fascismo e Terzo Reich, Roma, Mediterranee, 2001, p. 15 Scrive Parlato: «Evola intese rettificare il fascismo in senso spirituale e tradizionale, in nome di idee e valori che non erano quelli originari del fascismo, ma quelli della destra conservatrice ed aristocratica». Giorgio Almirante, storico leader del Movimento Sociale Italiano, nonché futuro mentore di Gianfranco Fini, fu il primo che adottò più apertamente di altri una politica di “defascistizzazione” dei militanti del partito, con l’intento di trasformarlo in un partito di “Destra Nazionale” nel quale vi si potessero riconoscere le tante anime emarginate della destra italiana.A .James Gregor, "The search for neofascism – the use and abuse of social science", Cambridge University Press, 2006, cap. 3, pp. 54-82. I vari gruppi della estrema destra più o meno derivati dall'MSI risultano così essere funzionali alle logiche politiche dello Stato democratico, costituendo al più una “risorsa politica da utilizzare” e un comodo serbatoio di voti cui attingere per le forze parlamentari di “centro” e “destra” della Repubblica Italiana.Marco Piraino, L'Estrema Destra contro il Fascismo, edizioni lulu.com, 2011, p. 17 Partiti e movimenti neofascisti contemporanei I partiti e i movimenti che si richiamano a idee neofasciste sono (in ordine cronologico di fondazione): *''Movimento Fascismo e Libertà - Partito Socialista Nazionale'' (MFL-PSN), fondato da Giorgio Pisanò nel 1991 *''Movimento Sociale Fiamma Tricolore'' (Fiamma Tricolore), fondato nel 1995 da Pino Rauti dopo la scissione da Alleanza Nazionale *''Forza Nuova'' (FN), fondato nel 1997 da Roberto Fiore e Massimo Morsello *''Nuovo Movimento Sociale Italiano-Destra Nazionale, fondato da Gaetano Saya nel 2000 *Azione Sociale, fondato da Alessandra Mussolini nel 2003 *Movimento Idea Sociale, fondato da Rauti dopo la sua uscita dal Movimento Sociale-Fiamma Tricolore nel 2004 *Federazione Sarda Amsicora, fondata nel 2005 *Rifondazione Fascista, fondata da Quinto Mariani nel 2006 *Azione Fascista Nazional-Socialista'' (AFNS), attivo in Sardegna nella primavera del 2007 *''Nuova Destra Sociale, fondata da Luca Monti - Nicola Bizzi nel 2007 * *Area Destra, fondata da alcuni fuoriusciti da La Destra nel 2009 *Neo Fascisti Monarchici Italiani Autonomi, fondata nel sud Italia nel 2010 (fonte incerta) Esistono inoltre: *''Sinistra Nazionale'' (SN), movimento politico collegato al quotidiano Rinascita diretto da Ugo Gaudenzi *''Socialismo Nazionale'' (USN-RSI), nato da una scissione con Sinistra Nazionale il cui portavoce è Maurizio Canosci *''Nuovo Ordine Nazionale'' (NON), nato da una scissione dal Movimento Fascismo e Libertà (MFL) e fondato da Giuseppe Martorana *''Blocco Sociale Nazionale, corrente nazionalrivoluzionaria del partito La Destra *Fasci Italiani del Lavoro'' (FIL) *''Casapound'' (CPI) *''Blocco Studentesco'' *''Comunità Politica di Avanguardia'' *''Movimento Sociale Nazionalista'' *''Movimento Nazional Popolare'' Note Bibliografia * AA. VV., Adriano Romualdi, Raido, 2003. * AA. VV., Dossier strage di Bologna. La pista segreta, Giraldi editore, 2010. * Gabriele Adinolfi, Quel domani che ci appartenne, Barbarossa editore, Milano, 2005. * Gabriele Adinolfi e Roberto Fiore, Noi Terza Posizione, Settimo Sigillo, 2000. ISBN 8861480020 * Alessandro Amorese, Beppe Niccolai. Il missino e l'eretico, Eclettica, 2010. * Nicola Antonini, Fuori dal cerchio. Viaggio nella destra radicale italiana, Eliot, 2010. * Adalberto Baldoni, Sandro Provvisionato, Anni di piombo, Sperling & Kupfer, 2009. * Pietrangelo Buttafuoco, Fogli consanguinei, Ar, 2002. * Mario Caprara, Gianluca Semprini, Destra estrema e criminale, Newton & Compton, 2010. * Antonio Carioti, Gli orfani di Salò, Mursia, 2008. * Sandro Forte, Clemente Graziani, Settimo Sigillo, 1997. * Marco Fraquelli, A destra di Porto Alegre, Rubbettino, 2006. * Alessandro Gasparetti, La destra e il '68, Settimo Sigillo, 2006. * Cristina Di Giorgi, Note alternative, Trecento, 2008. * Mario Giovana, Le nuove camicie nere, Edizioni dell'Albero, Torino, 1966. * Douglas R. Holmes, Integral Europe: Fast-Capitalism, Multiculturalism, Neofascism, Princeton University Press, 2000. ISBN 0-691-03388-9 * Mario Michele Merlino, E venne Valle Giulia, Settimo Sigillo, 2008. * Massimiliano Morelli, Acca Larentia, Bradipolibri, 2008. * Annibale Paloscia, Al tempo di Tambroni, Mursia, 2010. * Antonio Pennacchi, Il fasciocomunista, Mondadori, 2010. * Gerardo Picardo, Destra radicale, Settimo Sigillo, 2007. * Nicola Rao, La Fiamma e la Celtica, Sperling & Kupfer, Roma, 2006. ISBN 8820041936 * Petra Rosenbaum, Il nuovo fascismo, Milano, Feltrinelli, 1975. * Davide Sabatini, Il Movimento Politico Occidentale, Settimo Sigillo, 2010. * Giuseppe Scaliati, Trame nere. I movimenti di destra in Italia dal dopoguerra ad oggi, Fratelli Frilli Editori, 2005. * Gianluca Semprini, La strage di Bologna, Seb, 2005. * Tomaso Staiti di Cuddia delle Chiuse, Confessioni di un fazioso, Mursia, 2006. * Arianna Streccioni, A destra della destra, Settimo Sigillo, 2006. * Ugo Maria Tassinari, Naufraghi. Da Mussolini alla Mussolini: 60 anni di storia della destra radicale, Immaginapoli, 2007. * Ugo Maria Tassinari, Fascisteria, Castelvecchi Editore, 2001. * Mario Tedeschi, I Fascisti dopo Mussolini, Edizioni Arnia, Roma, 1950. * Luca Telese, Cuori Neri, Sperling & Kupfer, 2006. * Marco de Troia, Fronte della Gioventù, Settimo Sigillo, 2001. Testi autobiografici * Luciano Lucci Chiarissi, Esame di coscienza di un fascista, Settimo Sigillo, 2010. * Pierluigi Concutelli, Io, l'uomo nero, Marsilio, 2008. * Stefano Delle Chiaie, L'aquila e il condor '', Sperling & Kupfer, 2012. * Cesare Ferri, ''Una sera d'inverno, Settimo Sigillo, 2006. * Augusto Grandi, Baci & Bastonate, Angolo Manzoni, 2007. * Giampaolo Mattei, La notte brucia ancora, Sperling & Kupfer, 2008. * Ferdinando Menconi, Anni di porfido, Sassoscritto, 2007. * Alessandro Preiser, Avene selvatiche, Marsilio, 2004. * Giulio Salierno, Autobiografia di un picchiatore fascista, Minimum fax, 2008. * Paolo Signorelli, Di professione imputato, Sonda, 1996. * Mario Tuti, Confessione per il mio giudice, Seb, 1994. Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Le correnti della tradizione pagana romana in Italia, articolo di Renato Del Ponte (1 gennaio 2000) in www.centrostudilaruna.it Categoria:Neofascismo